disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget Me Lots
"Forget Me Lots" is the twenty-first episode of Aladdin originally aired on September 28, 1994. It is the eighteenth episode to air in syndication. Plot Abis Mal sneaks into a building guarded by mystic monks. He steals one of the monks' robes and steals the blue rose they guard. Shortly, Abis Mal and Haroud are now outside the palace. Hakim shows up and Abis tells him that he's just giving the Sultan a gift. The guard is not buying it and the thug makes him smell the rose. After he smells it, he gets amnesia. Abis Mal tells Hakim that he's a sand merchant and the guard gets out through the gate and starts putting sand in his turban. The rose Abis Mal holds is in fact the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness. Meanwhile in the palace gardens, Jasmine is talking to Rajah about Aladdin forgetting the anniversary of their very first carpet flight, which was when Aladdin showed her the world. Aladdin shows up and apologises that he's forgotten something, but suggests they go on a date to jog his memory, but she wants him to remember without any hints. Aladdin feels guilty about forgetting - whatever it is he's forgotten - but then Abu sees Abis Mal and Haroud with the rose and has an idea. When Abis Mal and Haroud get to a hallway outside the throne room intending to use the rose on the Sultan. Abu steals the rose without the villains noticing. When Abis Mal sees the rose is gone, he and Haroud make a hasty retreat to find it. Meanwhile, Abu goes to Aladdin to give him the rose so the street rat can give it to Jasmine to try to trick her into giving him a clue, but the moment she smells the rose, she gets amnesia. Even as she does so, Aladdin tells her that she doesn't like him, and as a result she has him thrown out of the palace by Razoul. Aladdin realises that something is wrong with Jasmine, and continues pursuing her, but he is no longer welcome in the palace. Jasmine then runs into Abis Mal. Jasmine thanks Abis for saving her from Aladdin and Haroud tells her that Abis is her father. Abis Mal tells Jasmine that she's the Scourge of the Desert and she falls for it. At Abis Mal's lair, Jasmine changes her clothes and dresses in a dark blue and black "Scourge of the Desert" outfit. She tells the villains that they will conquer Agrabah at dawn. The next day at the palace, the guards are looking for Jasmine. They are shocked when she orders them to surrender, but they cannot disobey the princess, or attack her. As soon as they surrender, Abis Mal's men show up and guard the palace. At the marketplace, Aladdin is still confused about how Jasmine did not remember him. He gets Genie out of his lamp and talks to him about the princess acting really strange the previous day. Genie then shows Aladdin that the palace has new guards and tells him that Razoul probably got fired. Iago realizes that those are Abis Mal's men. At the throne room, the Sultan sees Abis Mal trying to take over the palace. Jasmine gets confusing feelings upon seeing her father, almost remembering, but Abis is quick to intervene, so she ties her father up and Abis steals his turban. Rajah sees Jasmine and pounces on her happily. The tiger then smells the rose and gets amnesia as well. Jasmine decides that Rajah is her protector, a role he takes to willingly. Abis Mal takes the Sultan to the dungeon. Aladdin sees the Abis Mal's got Jasmine. The street rat is about to go in, but Genie stops him and is about to go in first. Abis Mal is about to sit on the throne, but Jasmine has decided that somebody so weak and stupid cannot possibly be her father, and orders the men to take Abis away. She sits in the throne and notes how right it feels, while Haroud ingraciates himself as her advisor. Genie gets in the throne room to distract Haroud while Aladdin and the others try to get Jasmine out of the palace, but she has now decided to execute them. As the battle goes on, Aladdin realizes that Jasmine really is not herself. He asks her what's going on and the princess tells him that she's the Scourge of the Desert. She then backs Aladdin into a pillar with a sword and Carpet rescues Aladdin just in time. The gang gets out of the palace and land in the garden. Everyone then realizes that Jasmine has genuinely forgotten who she is, and Aladdin decides that if he can remember what was so important to Jasmine, she will remember him. Finally he manages to remember, just as Jasmine and Rajah get to the garden. Aladdin is about to tell Jasmine that he now remembers the anniversary, but Rajah pins him to the ground. Aladdin throws a flower Carpet gave to him to Jasmine, telling her that he fell in love with her a year ago. The Blue Rose of Forgetfulness wilts and falls from Jasmine's hair. Jasmine and Rajah regain their memories. The princess hugs Aladdin for remembering their anniversary. When Abis Mal and Haroud show up, Aladdin tells Jasmine that the villains tried to use her to take over the throne. When Abis mentions the rose, Genie sees it shriveled up and turns it back to normal. He puts it in a bottle and sprays the perfume on Abis Mal, Haroud, and Abis Mal's men. Now Abis Mal has amnesia, which gives Abu and Iago an idea. The Sultan is back in the throne room and Jasmine thanks Aladdin for saving the kingdom. Meanwhile, Iago and Abu make the villains pamper them. Trivia * A plothole: Nobody ever tells Aladdin or Jasmine that it is the Rose of Forgetfulness that caused her amnesia, yet Genie works it out by the end and uses the Rose on Abis Mal. Why didn't he tell them? Home video releases VHS * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Magic and Mystery Gallery fr:La rose de l'oubli Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes